Many gaming systems are provided in the form of gaming machines which implement a spinning reel or slot machine game. In such games, a number of reels are spun and stopped with a plurality of symbols displayed on a display. The rules of such games describe how the symbols may be combined to form winning combinations. For example, a winning combination may be four identical symbols arranged from left to right on a designated win line. While such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.